guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Main Page
To discuss things directly relevant to the Main Page or the edit copy, please use Talk:Main Page/editcopy. *For discussions regarding GuildWiki in general, please use Project talk:Community Portal.' *If you have any questions that aren't relevant to a specific talk page, head over to Project:Request assistance and add it. damn copycats, if this wiki. damn —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by 190.232.251.204 (talk • ) 20:05, February 22, 2011 (UTC). : May I inform you that GuildWiki existed before wiki.guildwars.com? The community has moved on to guildwiki.org now, and if you check the history of some prophecies pages there or here, you'll find they're older than their GuildWars Wiki counterparts. --◄mendel► 21:40, February 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Agreed. However, they're all wikis and to scream copycat is ridiculous. Especially when many have and may edit some of the same pages on more than one wiki. Just there are differences in details, etc. between the wikis. Ariyen 21:57, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Attribute vs. Attitude There is no theme where attitude would fit better then attribute - and whithout such a theme using such, even small, pieces of mockery appear more like trolling then anythhing. Sorry to say so. As for theme'', if fanfiction is the new path I suggest focussing the main page on the stories of the game, with only a few entries into the mechanics site of the game. Maybe invite players to write a story around yesterday's (or last weeks) Zaishen Bounty/xxx and off course, once those do get written, a few sentences from the most recent of such stories. Meanwhile, random nonsense like this will put off anyone who happens to drfit near this wikia. Unless off course that is the intention. Amy Awien 18:07, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :It's fan fiction, are you seriously that blind? Oh my goodness, go to guildwiki or the official , if you want it to be "completely" official and no fan fic. It says fanfic. There is a section on the side of the page asking for more fan fiction stories, etc. Seriously, guildwiki moved. It was discussed and I'm sorry you missed out. Ariyen 19:43, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :Here let me quote for you bolded the parts, in case you missed it. :And the site msg, Ariyen 19:47, May 23, 2011 (UTC) : :FYI to anyone here who has same issue as Amy... It was given permission by Mendel in Irc to do the Main Page into a fan fiction. If you have a problem with any fan fiction, take it up with Mendel, but do note the quotes. This wiki is a fan fiction wiki now, the Guild Wiki Team moved from here and so all of the actual documentation are relocated and on their pages. There's also the official wiki that handles actual documentation, we don't need to be a third, hence fan fic, turning some of the actual information like Nicholas the Traveler into some fan fiction, while still holding basic facts in a fictional way. I know we appreciate the help, but I don't think we need problems or issues. This community has "shrunk" and is barely surviving on the few that edit here. Ariyen 20:19, May 23, 2011 (UTC) ::You seriously need to work on your attitude, 'blind'? I suggest you lighten up and communicate in a normal way. ::I have not seen any argument as to why attitude fits better with a fan-fiction oriented site then attribute. ::Btw, have you written any guildwars fan-fiction here? Just curious. ::Amy Awien 20:34, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Yes, I have done other pages on here besides the main page. I mentioned one of them above. Btw, you're the one needing to lighten up, not me. :-) I'm here to have fun and do "fictional" work, like updates to things in a fictional way. :::Btw, attitude goes with Kung fu, sort of a hint at the attitudes people were having in game on their professions, be it assassin, elementalist, monk, etc... I don't think I need to explain myself further to one whom is sadly, but clearly blind to fan fiction, also one who questions another's work on fan fiction with out clear knowledge of fan fiction. :-) Ariyen 21:17, May 23, 2011 (UTC) I am undenting so maybe we can return to the issue, the use of attribute vs. attitude. The use of the word attitude, is misplaced, it normally refers to how one thinks or feels about something. Better alternatives for the word attribute could be quality, feature, proficiency or skill. Amy Awien 11:35, May 24, 2011 (UTC) : I think what Ariyen may be referring to is the meaning the arrangement of the parts of a body or figure : posture, which does play some role in kung fu However, it would probably be nicer if a simile could be found out of the game world - maybe something referring to the monastery in Factions, or to the Asura. --◄mendel► 13:30, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :: Mhh, posture and attitude can have similar meanings, I am not familiar with Kung Fu thing though, wp mentiones stances, but they have a very specific meaning in GW. Would Chi or Qi be something, but that doesn't appear in GW, I think ....Amy Awien 14:42, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :::Seems like there's no better word than Attitude. I've tried thinking up other "better" words that'd be fan fiction, wouldn't fit with any other guild wars wiki, but would fit to this wiki, fan fiction, and guild wars. I know faction is loosely based off the Asian cultures, that's where Kung Fu came from. Attitude to me fit the everyday people in the game and of how most seem to act. Why you'd have some complaining about not getting to play with others. Some complaining things are over powered, etc. Plus that word I considered for the character attitudes like Cynn and her always wanting to burn things, The emotes used, and more that happen in the world of Guild Wars. After all, Attribute is used on GuildWiki and using that would be going back the old way. I don't think we'd want to be the same as any other wiki and be different. Guild Wiki moved from here, this is now Guild Wars Wikia and I think it's cool to have a bit of uniqueness. Ariyen 17:04, May 25, 2011 (UTC) :: Semi Protect Due to the high rate of vandalism on the main page I think we should make it semi-protected. -- Kirbman 23:45, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :According to Wikia, they'd prefer that Main Pages not be protected. Though I agree with you, I don't much know of what very few others would think. Most editors have left to go to guildwiki and very few (gwkuku, Amy, Randomtime, and I) remain. I may have forgotten a few more, but that's all I know. Tried to run for a sysop position to help fight against vandalism, etc. Just with so few editors, it pretty much got one support and well it failed. Ariyen 23:50, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :I don't know how that would work for the 'update' links. On a related note: you added the missions again, but I recall that they are out of sync, so the wrong ones are displayed - I'll check later. Mendel took them out for that reason - I assume we don't have the right combination of permissions/competence to update the routine. GW-Kuku 10:28, June 24, 2011 (UTC)